strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Pascal Deveraux
Pascal Deveraux (aka The Hawk) is an antagonist in Stronghold 2. He is featured as an AI character in Kingmaker mode. Appearance and personality Pascal looks a lot like Sir William, being brothers. The Hawk often wears a black hood over his head, so that only his face can be seen. Like all other characters, Pascal wears a cloak, which is turquoise/teal in color. The Hawk is a shrewd character. He seems to still have some affection for his brother, trying to persuade him to Lord Barclay's side rather than kill him straight away. When it becomes obvious that Sir William will not budge, he seems ready to kill anyone, including his brother, to get power. Pascal also seems has a tendency to be cruel to those who defy him. Biography The Hawk is an influential lord in England, who assists Lord Barclay in his cause to overthrow the King. He is mostly seen as a second-in-command for Barclay, who supplies him with political advice and work in return for reputation. Deveraux also seeks power and the extension of his influence in his personal quest. Pascal is responsible for the ignition of a series of events that left the Royal Court in shambles. Deveraux was initially an aid of the King, who was to celebrate the fifth anniversary of peace. He used his position to organize a plot to dethrone the King. As a first event, the King was poisoned by him, as the feast was about to begin. His brother and aid, Sir William was summoned to take care of the King, however he was quickly lured away to a campaign, as Pascal hired Olaf Grimtooth to start a devastating campaign. As William left, Deveraux gained control over the Royal Guard. He quickly sold the weaponry of the Guard, effectively dismantling it. The defenseless King quickly gathered and escaped with the help of constable John Briggs, but this did not stop the country from shaking and being cast into turmoil. Pascal is summoned by Lord Barclay, after he is notified of the escape of his brother (Sir William), from Barclay's castle. He has not heard of him long ago, however he is determined to finish him off. Hence, he entrusts Barclay to hire Olaf for the job. Grimtooth heads out to dispatch William and Steele, however fails to do so. Pascal takes part in the siege of Edwin Blackfly's castle, after Edwin is repelled and fails to control Lord Barclay's lands. As the attack starts, Lady Seren joins their ranks and convinces them to negotiate Steele's surrender. After a brief moment, she betrays them and her army turns against them. Desperately starting the siege, they fail to tip off Steele and William. Nonetheless, Steele's talent and persistence grabs their attention. Barclay offers Steele a possibility to join their ranks. The Blue Path Deveraux and Barclay try to siege Lady Seren's abbey after Steele refuses to join them. Unsuccessful to conquer the castle, Pascal retreats to his homeland. Sir William bears arms immediately to take care of him. As Pascal is threatened by William's army, his landlords trap William in his bog, but William also destroys a vital bridge to the mainland, cutting him off. By the time he finishes rebuilding the bridge, William is rescued by Matthew Steele and his landlords are sent into submission. Avenging his friends, Pascal sets out with an army along with the Bull and Barclay to remove Steele. They fail to do so, and soon Pascal meets his fate by Steele's troops, in his own stronghold. Barclay later admits that he was but only an obstacle in acquiring the crown. The Green Path Pascal only appears after the siege of the Abbey, after he is out in a mission to uncover the King's hiding place. Although he is unsuccessful in doing so, he and Barclay sends Matthew Steele to deal with Sir William. While Steele is busy removing his former superior, Deveraux calms down the outrage coming from the Abbey's siege. Afterwards, Barclay and Steele sign a treaty that the new King should be the one who fells the current King. Eventually, the King's castle is found and quickly comes under attack. Barclay, Steele and Deveraux each leads their own armies in a race to the crown. Although they suffer heavy casualties, one of them eventually makes it to the keep and the King is killed by Steele. Deveraux and Barclay swear fealty to Steele in the aftermath. Castles and strategies The Hawk emphasizes harassment over strong armies. He fuels a robust economy, takes care of his defense and prefers the usage of siege equipment in warfare. Castle Pascal's castles are mostly rectangular, fielding numerous towers and multiple gatehouses. Lookout towers are frequent, however square towers also host mangonels and ballistae. Archers and outlaws guard strategic spots. Rolling logs are mounted sporadically on the walls, while wall lines are defended by man traps. Economy The Hawk runs an extensive, all-round economy. He produces all four food types and gathers wood, stone and iron. He also erects the Lord's Kitchen for pigs and vegetables. He also puts a church to boost honor and popularity. He receives an extra bonus in popularity from an inn. Numerous fletcher's workshops are built for supplying archers. Unit compositions Pascal favours light, easily affordable units that can operate from range and close-by. His sieges are rather effective against opponents with inferior economies and armies. *Defense: archer (guarding walls), outlaw (personal defense, guarding spots) *Harassment/estate force: archer, catapult, fire ballista *Offense: archer, spearman, outlaw, catapult, fire ballista, cat, mantlet How to deal with Defense The Hawk never besieges a castle, but just sends lots of small raiding parties with catapults. Enclosing all your buildings (or as many as you can) with a wall should reduce the effects of these attacks. Offense You should bring 5-10 knights (mounted for faster travel) to finish off Pascal himself, some swordsmen to mop up any other melee troops and 40-50 horse archers with around 30 spearmen/warrior monks to defend them to assist with this. Also bring around 6-7 catapults with another 40 spearmen/warrior monks to defend them. Try and focus catapults on the rolling logs to get rid of them and make a whole in his walls. Try and break a wall that gives you a clear path up to the keep so you don't have to knock down more than one wall and waste time. Send in ALL troops except catapults. Don't worry if they are destroyed. If you broke a wall that gives you a straight path up to the keep, you won't need them. Use the swordsmen, spearmen/warrior monks and horse archers to keep Pascal's defending troops busy and get your knights to the keep. Then dismount your knights and get them to Pascal and kill him. Quotes For the Kingmaker quotes of Pascal, see: /Quotes Trivia *The Hawk does not siege with the original castle designs, due to not recruiting spearmen. This can be solved by giving him poleturners. An AI Castle pack fixing the problem can be found here Heavengames mod. Images References Category:Stronghold 2 Characters